Great Mages (Warlock 2)
Great Mages are the competing magic users aiming to become the eponymous Warlock. Players can select one of the existing mages, or customize their own with an existing portrait, an edited name, and alternative races, colors, perks, and spells from available options. See also: Great Mage Perks (Warlock 2) , Diplomacy, Great Mages (Warlock: Master of the Arcane), The United One '' 'Miralbus the Hat' '''Default Race:' Planestriders Default Color: Blue Default Perks *Archmage *Charismatic Default Spells *Lesser Fireball *Lesser Heal Biography: Miralbus Card, officially also known as 'The Hat', has more right to hate the United One than anyone. That is because the United One not only diminished Miralbus' victory over Dremagor - the terrible leader of the Dremers - but he also usurped Miralbus' title as the Head of the Council of Great Mages and of Ardania itself. For someone else it could have been a tremendous disaster ending with deep depression, but for the Great Mage who was often named 'The Hat' behind his back, it became just a slight delay on his path to glory and power. Miralbus didn't waste a second mourning lost opportunities, but went travelling through the worlds searching for new allies who could help him in his war against the United One. Soon he encountered the Planestriders - a most curious alliance of races made by the remnants of the army of the Great King and the Incorporeal - whose warriors were just what Miralbus needed. He quickly persuaded the Planestriders that he was best suited to be their leader, and took on the role for mutual benefit - Miralbus got the army he was looking for, and the Planestriders got his word that someday they would return to Ardania, their long lost home. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) See also: Miralbus the Hat (Warlock: Master of the Arcane) '' 'Anna the Benign' '''Default Race:' Human Default Color: Green Default Perks *Farmer *Treasury Default Spells *Favor of Agrela Biography: Anna the Benign took the betrayal of the United One harder than anyone, for she was rumoured to be his close friend. This is why the war with the new god was not her immediate concern. But the United One was not just a Great Mage, he was was creature bereft of morality and feelings. Anna knew this bitter truth from experience. Only with the divine protection of Agrela did Anna manage to survive and save many of her lieges. Now she wanders across the worlds with her people, and dreams of returning to Ardania. Not for revenge, not for fame nor in hope of returning what is lost, but for the sake of those poor souls who still remain there. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) See also: Anna the Benign (Warlock: Master of the Arcane) '' 'Rjakh' '''Default Race:' Planestriders Default Color: Pink Default Perks *Instructor Default Spells *Favor of Lunord Biography: Rjakh ... Now, after meeting the Incorporeal, I should know much more about him than I did before. I know that he is one of the best Sorcerers of this race, that he is patronised by Lunord himself, and that the experience gained during the dispute over the title of Lord of Ardania allowed Rjakh to take the place of the First Mage of the Planestriders when he returned to his native world. Which, by the way, is where he went just as he learned that one of the Great Ones was about to finish the Unity spell. But the main question remains: why does Rjakh intend to return to Ardania now, when he avoided the battle with the United One before? Did Lunord advise him? Or maybe he understands that the gods will not be able to lock the United One within the boundaries of one world for a long time, and wants to strike first? Or ... I don't know. I can't predict his actions. Sometimes I think that Rjakh is a much more ancient crature than the Gods themselves, but sometimes I feel that there is something strangely familiar in him ... (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) See also: Rjakh (Warlock: Master of the Arcane) '' 'Dragon Queen' '''Default Race:' Arethi Elves Default Color: Orange Default Perks *Elven Relatives *Elven Followers *Treasury Default Spells *Lesser Fireball Biography: After the United One captured Amberon the Dark, the remaining Arethi Elves were completely overwhelmed by what had happened. They faced a terrible defeat alone, without the Light of Truth and without their Teacher. Who knows what would have happened to them if it hadn't been for the Dragon Queen? Seeing the confusion of the male Elves, she came to them not as a long-standing rival, but as their deliveress. She took the place of Amberon, and using the power of Dragons, withdrew the surviving Elves from Ardania. However, the Dragon Queen wouldn't be called the Dragon Queen has she only thought of saving the Elves and herself. There is an ancient prophecy which says: 'The one who can take away the force of the United God will be able to revive the ancient Dragons of Creation.' Until recently, this prophecy didn't make much sense, but now... All the Dragon Queen needs is to raise an army that can defeat the United One. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) See also: Dragon Queen (Warlock: Master of the Arcane) '' 'Xara' '''Default Race:' Monster Default Color: Green Default Perks *Farmer Default Spells *Favor of Grum-Gog *Lesser Weakness Biography: If anyone benefitted from the United One besides the United One himself, it was the Head Shaman Ash-Haar the Wisest . In exchange for some services in the past, the United One not only didn't fight against Ash-Haar, but for his 'help and understanding' gave him a great part of his treasures in addition to a cosy, beautiful and inaccessible world on the outskirts of the universe. Ash-Haar accepted the gift, promising never to fight against the United One, and left Ardania, taking his monsters with him. But not all the goblins accepted such an exchange. Ash-Haar's best student, who was always been brutally honest (frankly, more on the brutal side) and short-tempered, became the new Head Priestess of Grum-Gog, and declared that she had no itnention of giving the anscestral lands of monsters to the United One. And believe me, when Xara decides something, even the United One can't dissuade her. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) 'Krel the Kingpin' Default Race: Human Default Color: Purple Default Perks *Mana Vault Default Spells *Favor of Krolm *Clean the Land Biography: The emergence of the United One violated the old agreements between the Mages of Ardania and called for new alliances. While some Mages swore allegiance to the new god, and King Lich and Malinalxochi tried to destroy him, Krel was looking for allies to fight against the United One. He has to perform quite a feat -- to convince the god Krolm himself that allies are essential for such a venture. The rest seemed simple. Krel quickly found common ground with Sol de Torvega an Amberon the Dark, who were also forming a coalition against the United One... But the united forces of the three Great Mages, three patron gods and their three armies were not enough. De Torvega was killed, Amberon was captured... In an effort to retain at least part of the allied troops, Helia and Krolm transferred Krel the Kingpin and his men away from Ardania and with one last effect managed to seal the United One inside. However, the leader of the Barbarians is not accustomed to retreating, and he knows that no seal will last forever... With or without allies, Krel intends to return one day and win! (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) See also: Krel the Kingpin (Warlock: Master of the Arcane) '' 'King Lich VI' '''Default Race:' Undead Default Color: Cyan Default Perks *Archmage *Conjurer Default Spells *Lesser Shadow Bolt *Lesser Weakness Biography: King Lich did not like the United One very much even when he was a mere Great Mage, not to mention after his transformation... Witnesses could have written songs about King Lich's fight against the United One, if the latter had left at least one witnes alive. He wanted to destroy the very name of the King Lich so much that he used all his strength to erase the armies of the undead. Thus he actually rendered an invaluable service to the King Lich, for the recently resurrected King Lich VI knows the limits of the United One's power, and now he can give this enemy hell. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) See also: King Lich V (Warlock: Master of the Arcane) '' 'Amberon the Light' '''Default Race:' Arethi Elves Default Color: Teal Default Perks *Glorious Tactition *Academic Default Spells Biography: What happened to Amberon? Many would like to know the answer to this question. It is known that Amberon the Dark along with Krel the Kingpin and Sol de Torvega tried to attack the United One and suffered defeat. Amberon was captured, and the Dragon Queen withdrew the leaderless Arethi Elves from Ardania. This might have been the end of it, if Amberon hadn't showed up at the Queen's court later. Many of the Arethi Elves immediately returned to his command. But... Amberon has changed. He has changed so much that his courtiers sometimes don't recognize their Lord. The usual severity and intolerance has given way to kindness and understanding, and most importantly, Amberon declared that a new Supreme Truth came to him while he was captive. He saw the light, and from now on he would lead the Arethi Elves to a different and brighter future. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) See also: Amberon the Dark (Warlock 2), The United One, and Amberon the Dark (Warlock: Master of the Arcane) '' 'Nefertari' '''Default Race:' Humans Default Color: Blue Default Perks *Researcher *Instructor Default Spells *Lesser Shadow Bolt *Lesser Fireball Biography: Some of those who managed to escape from Ardania under the rule of the United One were thrown into the world of the Great Desert, and had to wander around for a long time, hoping to find shelter, food, or water. Many only briefly outlived their hope. In the darkest hour of despair, when all the energy dried up, Nefertari, Pearl of the Desert, the heiress of Ancient Truths, appeared before the survivors. She summoned magic and created shelter, food and water for them, asking for only one thing in exchange: to swear an oath of allegiance and become her Warriors. A small price to pay for life and freedom from suffering! So far, we haven't regretted the price, but... There are days when I'm afraid to look into the shining eyes of Nefertari, because in them I see the light of a mind that surpasses my understanding. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) 'Tlalocian' Default Race: Monster Default Color: Purple Default Perks *Lord of Koatls Default Spells *Lesser Heal *Lesser Weakness *Favor of Fervus Biography: The name of Tlalocian in Koatl language means 'He Who Is Chosen by Tlaloc', but that doesn't answer the question as to who this Tlaloc is. We only know that Tlalocian honors the god Fervus and is a half brother of Malinalxochi , the Snake Queen - the very Malinalxochi who not only refused to submit to the United One, but fiercely attacked him on her own, without the support of the other Mages, and was destroyed by the unprecedented magic force of the new god. Tlalocian, thought he never liked his sister, took her defeat as a personal insult, and wants the United One to pay for it... with his blood and soul. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) 'King Rrat LIV' Default Race: Monster Default Color: Teal Default Perks *Trader *Treasury *Magnate Default Spells *Lesser Weakness Biography: King Rrat LIV is the eleventh son of the famous Rrat XLII who attempted a desperate escape from Ardania at the first signs of despotism of the United One. After his father's death the throne was rightfully passed to his eldest son Rrat KLIII, and it seemed that the rest of the princes could only receive titled of Dukes or Counts. But Rrat LIV soon managed to outlive all his brothers and so became the King. And attentive reader needs to know only this much about the new king. But even more characteristic is the fact that King Rrat LIV intends to outlive the United One and return his power over Ardanian royal sewers. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) 'First Rune Witch' Default Race: Svarts Default Color: Yellow Default Perks *Trader Default Spells *Basic Dispel *Create Artifact Biography: When those not familiar with the customs of the Svarts get an audience with the King-in-Stone, they may decide that there are only a couple of elite guards and a mere Rune Warrior protecting him, and that her sole mission is to serve drinks to visitors. But that's a grave mistake. The full title of this Warrior is the First Rune Witch, Sincere Advisor to His Majesty, Headmistress of the Eternal Guard, Keeper of the Stone Throne, and so on and so forth, and she really knows her rune magic. If the First Rune Witch has to fight with any of the Great Mages, the latter are in big trouble. And her modest attire, the anonymous mask and simple armor of a Rune Warrior, is just a tribute to the tradition. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) 'Es Kaliborn' Default Race: Svarts Default Color: Yellow Default Perks *Magnate *Glorious Tactician *Treasury Default Spells Biography: The rule of the Svarts was never a Great Mage, but he is a great (perhaps the greatest) tactician and strategist. He and his people were able to survive the Dremer invasion known as "the Armageddon" thanks to their unmatched stamina, force, knowledge of metallurgy, and simple incredible stubbornness. Es Kaliborn is the embodiment of these qualities. Once he became mortally ill, but decided not to die for nothing, and chiselled a new body out of living rock. Over time, the mobility of this new shell dimished, so for the last hundred years the 'King-in-Stone' has not left his Platinum throne and is ruling the Svart kingdom through his trusted advisors. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) 'Mallacir' Default Race: Undead Default Color: Red Default Perks *Conjurer *Charismatic *Mana Vault Default Spells Biography: Mallacir, Countess of Karnstein, is a charming girl and a lovely conversation partner whose castle is an absolute must-see. Many of those who come to her dinner parties for the first time wonder why such a young lady has extensive domains in the Death world, why she runs the armies of the undead and is patronised by Krypta. Mallacir answers all questions with a smile, saying that the title and the lands are her inheritance from her great-grandmother, and that she likes everything, although in recent years she's getting bored of the landsccape outside the window, and she is thinking about travelling, to see other worlds and be seen, and adding that it's time to move on to dessert... (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds' written by Master Vardies Teleran) 'Tal Kalessil (DLC)' Default Race: Monster Default Color: Red Default Perks *Dragon Incarnation Default Spells Biography: I never thought I would live to see the return of one of the Primordial Dragons to the worlds... Tal Kalessil, the Dragon of Eternity, the sixth of the Firstborn, the Creator of Magic. He once knew all existing spells, and even some that didn't yet exist. But time is merciless even to the Firstborn. Since the Primordials left, the worlds have changed. They have become much larger and more difficult, and the magic has changed with them. Now Kalessil can be compared to a regular Great Mage, although he is much more clever. I'm sure Tal Kalessil will quickly make up for lost time, and when he gets to Ardania, the United One will stand no chance of winning. (from 'Chronicles of New Worlds written by Master Vardies Teleren)